gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dororo
Dororo (ドロロ) , formerly known as Zeroro (ゼロロ) , is a main character in the anime and manga series Keroro Gunso. He is of the rank Lance Corporal (兵長 Heichō) and he is a part of the Keroro Platoon. Although he used to be one of the best assassins in the Keron Army, he went native upon arrival on Pekopon and chose to become a ninja and protector of the planet. Character Dororo spends most of his time training, meditating, reading, doing nature-related works, or spying on the actions of his Platoon and others. Dororo is often forgotten by the rest of Keroro Platoon, causing his 'trauma switch' to turn on. This usually leads to him sitting in a corner to cry, quietly reeling off many bad experiences to himself. This only occurs in the anime. There are two people that do not regularly forget about Dororo: Koyuki, one of his best friends, and (ironically) Zoruru, the psychopathic maniac who has fixated on Dororo and vowed to kill him. Dororo will not participate in plans that are potentially harmful to people's feelings or nature. He is extremely stubborn about it, as he desires to bring peace to Pekopon. Even for all he has gone through, Dororo is a very kind, generous, and respectful person. Appearance Dororo is a light blue Keronian. Throughout his childhood, he wore a medical mask, possibly due to a weakened immune system. Before, he wore a white, military uniform-style hat like the other Keronians; after becoming a ninja he began wearing a white cap with shrouds in place of flaps. His symbol is a red, four pronged shuriken. When he was an assassin, he wore a gas mask. As a ninja, Dororo dons a ninja mask and sheath for his Katana strapped to his back. Dororo's afro is light pink. Dororo is 55.5 centimeters tall (1'8 feet). Childhood As a child, Zeroro's hobby was gardening, which he carried into adulthood. Young Zeroro was a demure, weak, and clingy child who seemed almost incapable of an independent thought, as he always leeched off of Keroro and Giroro. He did not like to do things that got him in trouble but he did them anyway, as he was not yet stubborn and possessing strict morals like he has later. Dororo was a member of a large, wealthy family. He was friends with Keroro and Giroro, and, later on, Pururu. He was often exploited by the group, mainly Keroro. Throughout their friendship, Keroro has used Dororo for his own personal gain and been consistently insensitive to Dororo's feelings. Despite this, they have remained being close friends. History Zeroro graduated from the Keron Military Academy under the rank of lance corporal. He worked as a part of Jirara's assassin corp in the anime. Jirara stated that he was not cold enough for assassin, and "does not know the true darkness of assassin corp". He was later assigned as a part of the Keroro Platoon alongside Giroro, Tamama and Kururu. They were given the mission to conquer Pekopon. When the platoon landed on Pekopon and were scattered, he somehow managed to get himself caught in a bear trap. He promptly accepted his inevitable, lonely death until he was saved and taken to the ninja village by the kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya, where he learned the way of the ninja. In the anime, Zeroyasha, Koyuki's friend dog, found him in the trap. Zeroro renamed himself Dororo after the forest he was rescued in, and rejoined the Keroro Platoon. His respect for Koyuki saving his life changed his mindset about invading and instead made him feel as if Pekopon should be respected as any other planet. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Dororo appears as a Solo Unit. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Dororo is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Males Category:Male Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Aliens Category:Ninjas